Memories of love
by whippedchocolate
Summary: Landon is the cool guy who always gets into trouble..Jamie is the girl who walks the hall reading a book...As events bring them together...love comes and his life will be changed forever
1. Opposites

this is my very first fanfic! Please review me whether it is bad or good. Thanks and enjoy the story!

Opposites

The story takes place in Woodridge, Connecticut during the season of autumn. Jamie enters her school wearing a green dress with her matching sweater in Keds sneakers. She always keeps her hair in a low ponytail with bangs hanging in her forehead. She's very low-profiled when it comes to popularity, but she does very well in her academics.

As she passes the popular group (Eric,Landon,Belinda and Dean) she gives a quick glance as she sees Landon and Belinda making out. Eric teased her "Oh..if it isn't Reverend Sullivan's daughter! OMG! She's wearing the same sweater!" And all of them laugh. Jamie pretends she didn't hear because she knew that she didn't care about what they think about her. All she needed was God's opinion, and that's what keeps her going.

Jamie and Landon attended the same math class. Ms. Olsen called Landon over and said "Landon, your grade in math is an absolute failure. You get F's in practically all your quizzes." As Jamie entered the classroom, Ms. Olsen caught her attention and said "Jamie, why don't you tutor Landon in algebra? He needs your help and if you do this, I can exempt you in 2 quizzes." Landon caught Jamie's eyes, staring at him. He knew she had a few doubts, but Jamie said "Ok I'll do it." She talked to Landon and said "Meet me at my house at 4. Please, don't do anything rancid. My dad will be there and I need you to be at your utmost respect."

That afternoon in the Sullivan's porch, Jamie read her book while waiting for Landon to arrive. It's been an hour and Landon wasn't there yet! She was bored, so she walked around the village.

As she passed the park, she saw Belinda and Landon together, drinking a few bottles of beer. Landon caught Jamie's eyes and came running towards her to apologize. "OMG! I'm so sorry Jamie. I totally forgot. Belinda and I arranged to meet in the park. I'm sorry." Jamie gave him a straight face "You know, here I am giving you a chance to improve yourself in math, a major subject that can affect your high school grade, and you're ditching it to be with your girlfriend drinking beer. I thought I saw something in you. Something good. But I was very wrong."

Belinda heard everything Jamie said and gave her a little push "You don't go around telling Landon what to do! He wants to be with me and that's none of your business! If you're crushing on Landon, well don't because there's never in a million years that he's going to fall for a dorky girl like you! Look, you wore that sweater in the 4th grade! So just please, go home and read your 18th century books!" A tear ran down Jamie's face and she walked away. Landon looked at Jamie with a bit of concern as she walked away.."Don't you think you were a little too hard on Jamie? I mean, it was kind of my fault." Belinda kissed him and said "Whatever. Come on, let's finish the beer and drop me home. You don't need Jamie to ruin this date. I just wanted her out of it. Landon stil had some concern, but another kiss from Belinda took his mind away from Jamie.


	2. Her Point of View

Her point of view

The next day in math class, Ms. Olsen gave an algebra quiz. As she graded it, she noticed that Landon flunked. "What happened to you Mr. Carter? Didn't Jamie tutor you?" Landon's mind started to race. He wanted to lie; he had to get out of it. But he didn't want to hurt Jamie as well. She seems so innocent. Jamie even reminded him about the tutoring. Then the words just slipped out of his mouth "I uhhmm…I didn't see Jamie because I had to buy things for my mother. It wasn't Jamie's fault." Ms. Olsen gave him a discontented look. "Well, you better do something Mr. Carter or failing another math test can have you kicked out of school."

After math class, Landon went straight to the cafeteria to see his friends. "My God I'm so happy to get out of math class! Ms. Olsen's kept an eye on me!" Eric gave a soft punch to Landon "So, did you meet Jamie yesterday? I mean, with the whole stupid math tutoring?" Belinda came out of nowhere and told them about the incidence with Jamie seeing them in the park. All of them laughed hysterically like a bunch of wild animals! Suddenly, Jamie walked by with her Mitch Albom book not hearing what they said. Her eyes met Landon's and she instantly looked away.

That night, Landon was driving his car to see his friends by the pier. He knew something bad was going to happen. A fun kind of bad..Something worthwhile.

As he drove, he saw Jamie walking to the park by herself with a picnic basket and a book. He stopped his car and asked, "What are you doing here?" Jamie asked the exact same question. "Well, if you want to know what I'm doing, you better follow me." Jamie led Landon to an open field with the view of the stars. She laid her picnic mat, put out the food in the basket, and lay down watching the night sky. Landon sat down and watched her.."Now I get why you're into this stuff..the nightsky..nature..books..." Jamie was confused to what Landon said "Stuff? I have my faith...I love what I do...don't you?" Landon stared at her for quite a bit...this was actually the first time someone asked him something like that "Well. There's too much bad shit in this world." Jamie quickly replied "Without suffering, we would never learn from life..what life is truly about." Landon smiled and looked up the stars. "Do you want a sandwich? I also brought some coffee and a book about the stars. When I look up, I think about God, and how much wonder there is in this world. Those stars representing each one's life. Some may fade...but remain up there. Some are bright. Making the most of their life." Landon drank some coffee and ate his sandwich. He never really knew this side of Jamie. "Do you mind if I lie down and watch the stars with you?" Jamie was a bit hesitant "Landon Carter?Hmmm..hehe not much of a joker but sure. Go ahead." and it was at that time that Jamie realized the true meaning of forgiveness.


End file.
